


Partners

by teannamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Illustrated, PE class, Tumblr Prompt, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “I don’t want to be your partner either, but we have to get this done.”Tumblr Prompt Request for Felinette*with illustration at the end :>*





	Partners

“I don’t want to be your partner either, but we have to get this done.”

Marinette looked at him with a dumbstruck face, “I didn’t even say anything”

“Oh so you’re not complaining that we’re the only boy and girl pair for this activity?” Felix crossed his arms looking obviously irritated.

“You’re the only one that’s making this weird,” Marinette poked him on his shoulder. She is kind of hurt that Alya chose to pair with Lila instead of her but it’s just a simple fitness test for PE so she didn’t make much of a fuss of it.

Same goes for Adrien. He’s paired with Nino, naturally and because of the unequal number of boys to girls she’s paired with Felix. 

She eyed her partner looking over the instruction paper.

“I can do these without assist, why in the world would I need a partner for the flexibility test?”

She groaned in frustration as she grabbed the piece of paper from him, “Because who else would observe and assist you for certain tests, let’s just get this over with”

Her eyes scanned the paper for the first test. “Push-ups” she said and she heard Felix scoff, “Easy” to which she rolled her eyes. 

For the rest of the period they took turns doing the tests and jotting down the results on the piece of paper.

“Ok for the last one, Sit-and-Reach” she read as she waited for Felix to position himself on the mat. His legs in a V-position as the meter stick was placed in between his legs for measurement.

“Just raise your hands like this,” she demonstrated “then stretch as far as you can”

He did as she showed him and stretched at a certain point to which Marinette wrote down. It’s her turn now, and she can see that they’re the only ones not yet done so she looked up at Felix, “You can go on if you want, I can get this done without a partner” she smirked as she reused his words a while ago.

Felix huffed at her choice of words but left towards the others, leaving Marinette doing the test on her own.

Looking at Felix doing it without assist looked like it was easy but she’s actually having a hard time keeping her knees in place, so she kept on redoing the test until she can stop bending her knees.

She was about to give up and just write an approximation when she felt a hand on her bare thighs. Marinette sat straight up to see Felix next to her, his hands moved to push down her ankles to keep her knees from bending.

“The bell rang a minute ago, let’s just get this over with”

“O-okay” she nodded as she performed the test, trying to shy her mind away from the fact he came back to assist her. Maybe he’s not so bad as a partner, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by eri on Amino :)


End file.
